La dispute enchantée
by AkiterraN
Summary: Les personnes qui se disputent le plus, sont souvent ceux qui s'aiment le plus ! 3 (Laink/Terracid-Wankil Studio)


_**Yo, bande de licornes !**_

 ** _C'est ma première (enfin pas vraiment parce que j'ai supprimé la précédente, elle était affreuse !) fanfiction (Laink/Terracid - Wankil Studio), alors faîtes pas attention aux fautes, soyez indulgent !_**

 ** _En fait, je regardais tranquillement les vidéos de Laink et Terracid et dans la vidéo "L'homme qui valait un million de centimes" , Laink dit:_**

 ** _-"Terra, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?"_**

 ** _-"Tu m'le dis pas assez souvent j'trouve."_**

 ** _Et du coup bah, j'ai eu envie d'écrire une fanfic (c'est un peu chelou oui !)_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Si la suppression de cette fanfic a été demandée, je la jetterai à la mer ! (Moi ?! Jeter ?! Jamais, pour le plaisir de mes yeux ! C'est du gaspillage sinon !)_**

 ** _C'est assez long, attention à la marche ! (lol... Très drôle...)_**

 ** _Enjoy it ! (Et n'oubliez pas de donner vos avis ! ^3^)_**

* * *

-« Pourquoi t'es énervé là ?! »

-« T'as les yeux bouchés ou quoi ?! C'est qu'un connard ! »

-« Tu le connais même pas ! Comment tu peux le juger comme ça ?! »  
-« Et toi, tu le connais bien peut-être ?! Ca fait même pas une semaine que vous êtes ensembles ! »

-« Bah dis-moi pourquoi c'est qu'un connard ?! Apparemment tu le connais mieux que moi !… J't'écoute ? »

Terra, son front appuyé sur le mur ne répondit rien. Il était tellement en colère et en même temps coupable, lui-même a engendré cette dispute stupide à cause de sa jalousie.

Oui, il était jaloux, de Siphano, le premier copain de Laink, lui aussi était youtuber. Il le savait car, déjà, Laink parlait tout le temps de lui, ses joues devenaient toutes rouges dès que quelqu'un mentionnait son nom ou lorsqu'il était devant lui, ou juste quand il pensait à lui, et puis, Terra l'avait vu à la Gamescom. Depuis le début,Terra avait remarqué qu'il l'aimait, sa manière de le regarder, de le toucher lui disaient tout. Terracid n'arrivait pas à le supporter, et puis, il ressentait quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas avec cet homme, quelque chose de mauvais, de mal, d'affreux.

Il eut un mal de crâne pensant à cela, alors il se redressa et massa sa tête pour essayer de soulager la douleur. Il se retourna, lançant un regard effrayant au plus petit, qui fit frissonner celui-ci.

Laink en avait marre, il savait que son ami ressentait de la pure jalousie. Depuis que Terra connaissait son petit copain, il était différent. Mais Laink ne comprenait rien, pourquoi était-il aussi jaloux que ça ? _Peut-être qu'il m'aime...C'est tellement absurde !_ Pensa-t-il, pourtant il n'y croyait pas. Alors il détourna le regard perçant que lui fit son collègue et rougit. _Pourquoi je rougis comme ça ?_ Disait-il en croisant ses bras. Ainsi, pour cacher cette sensation inconfortable, il lui demanda d'un ton un peu plus calme :

-« Pourquoi ça t'agace tant ? T'es jaloux ? »

Le plus grand ne lui répondit rien, quand soudain, des larmes brillèrent et coulèrent sur ses joues.

Laink, surpris, voulut s'excuser, mais à peine eut-il commencé celle-ci que Terracid était déjà parti, il était beaucoup trop rapide. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, non... pas comme ça.

* * *

Il courut aussitôt dehors pour le chercher. Il cherchait, cherchait encore mais il ne le retrouvait pas. Il demandait à tous les passants si ils n'auraient pas vu un homme passer par ici. Il fit une description physique la plus détaillée que personne n'avait jamais entendu, normal, il le connaissait par coeur et le voyait tous les jours :

'' _Vous avez pas vu un homme grand, un peu barbu,_ _il a_ _la peau blanche, les joues rouges_ _et rondes toutes mignonnes_ _, un bonnet noir, une veste de couleur marron foncé,_ _des gants de motard,_ _un pantalon trop grand pour lui, de beaux cheveux_ _lisses relevés_ _, des yeux bleus magnifiques_ _et_ _endormis_ _, qui pleurait et courait sortant d'ici ?''_

 _«_ _Des yeux bleus magnifiques ?!_ _Les joues rouges et rondes… toutes mignonnes ?!» …_ Et il l'aimait un peu on dirait… Il n'avait jamais parler comme ça de son collègue, _c'est sûrement juste de la panique_ , s'étonna-t-il.

Mais en disant tout ça, ses battements de coeur s'accéléraient et il avait une boule au ventre. _Peut-être… qu_ _e_ _je_ _n_ _e suis_ _pas vraiment amoureux de Siphano ?_ _P_ _eut-être_ _qu_ _e_ _Terra_ _m_ _'aim_ _e finalement_ _?_ _Et… Peut-être que_ _Siph_ _combl_ _e_ _mon_ _amour pour_ _Terra_ _?_

Trop de « _Peut-être…?_ » lui trottait dans la tête. En vérité, il n'y avait pas de peut-être, son ami l'aimait, l'aimait plus que tout. Il voulait le voir, le câliner, le chérir, lui donner son affection, mais après cette dispute, il ne pouvait plus lui adresser la parole.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait, la nuit était tombée. Les flocons disparaissait petit à petit. Les gens cessaient les circulations, la rue devenait déserte et les lumières s'éteignaient en un instant, Terra ne voyait presque rien.

Il arrêta sa course et marcha le long d'une ruelle sombre. Il voulait être seul, dans un endroit paisible, où personne pouvait le rendre malade ou le dire qu'il était jaloux, même si c'est lui qui avait commencé cette pagaille inutile et il en avait bien conscience.

Mais il ne voulait faire du mal à personne, tout ce qu'il désirait été de voir son ami heureux et toujours souriant, sans qu'il ne se soucie des autres, qu'il ait sa propre vie de grandes aventures.

 _J'ai tout gâché_ , disait-il. D'autres larmes commençaient à se refléter du long de ses joues, celles-ci était très pâles, sa bouche gelée entrouverte laisser dégager une fumée glaciale et ses yeux bleus presque fermés étaient floutés par sa mélancolie et brillaient par la lumière de la lune.

Il s'était assis au fond de cette ruelle tranquille, pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il contemplait la lune le regard vide.

Pourtant, la seule chose, ou plutôt personne qu'il pensait, qui le réconfortait, qui le rendait heureux et qui réchauffait son coeur dans ce temps d'hiver, était ce jeune homme au cheveux bouclés, aux yeux marrons, au corps fébrile et petit qu'il adorait tant, qui était bien évidemment, Laink.

Terra sourit inconsciemment et rougit.

Tout à coup, ébahi par ses pensées, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

-« Non, non… PUTAIN FAIT CHIER ! » cria-t-il, sans s'en rendre compte.

Il avait lâché tout, le cri, la colère, les pleures, tout. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter cette tristesse et cette haine qui l'envahissaient, il voulait juste… mourir.

* * *

Cependant, Laink était toujours à sa recherche, à bout de souffle, la main longeant le muret en pierre. Il s'arrêta et prit un moment pour regarder attentivement aux alentours, sans rater un détail. Mais il n'y voyait personne, alors il continua sa marche.

Soudain, un son retentit de très loin. Il repéra la source de ce son, qu'il reconnaissait, venant de son très chère ami. Une sensation de soulagement lui prit, il ne tarda pas un instant pour le rejoindre. Le jeune homme était vraiment essoufflé mais il s'en fichait car, il voulait le revoir et lui prendre dans ses bras.

Laink était tout près de Terra, mais ne parvenait pas à le voir. Aussitôt, il entendit quelqu'un pleurnicher dans une ruelle étroite et profonde. Il avança et jeta un coup d'oeil, les mains sur les murs. Il s'approcha encore et encore, jusqu'à voir une silhouette, plutôt familière, jusqu'à voir la personne qu'il cherchait depuis des heures, Terra.

Rassuré, Laink soupira et courut jusqu'au creux du tunnel obscure. Au fond, Terra le vit également. Il était lui aussi soulagé de le voir mais se sentait coupable pour se qu'il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, alors, il détourna son regard vers le sol.

Laink avança doucement, s'accroupit en face de lui et le regardait avec un sourire merveilleux que Terra ne put s'empêcher de fixer. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, ceux de Laink pétillaient tellement il était heureux, croyant qu'il n'allait plus jamais revoir son partenaire.

-« Je suis désolé… » Disait Terra, d'un air malheureux.

-« Non, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser.»

La culpabilité les rongeait énormément, elle était presque insupportable. Mais leurs regards étaient tellement passionnants que plus le temps passait, plus le bonheur prenait place et évacuait ce terrible sentiment.

* * *

Un silence c'était introduit dans ce petit moment ''intime''. Laink était assis sur ses fesses, les jambes croisées, en train de souffler sur ses fines mains très blanches, - même pâles – à cause de se froid qu'il qualifiait toujours de « méga chiant en fin d'année ».

Terra le regardait, la tête légèrement penchée à gauche, appuyée contre le mur. Il était vraiment à croquer quand il essayait de se réchauffer les deux mains, et il l'était encore plus quand il les regardaient en louchant.

 _Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il est_ _super_ _mignon…_ Pensa le plus grand. Cette pensée le fit instantanément rougir.

Il lui tendit alors ses gants en cuir. Laink les pris avec hésitation mais les accepta.

-« T'es sûr que t'as pas besoin ? » disait Laink, regardant ses gants -enfin, ceux de Terra- puis son ami d'un air déplorable.

Terra lui répondit en souriant.

Soudain, Terra enleva son bonnet et le mis sur la tête de Laink. Ils étaient… Proches. Vraiment proches. Il le dressa soigneusement, les mains glissants sur le visage du plus petit. Laink adorait ses mains toutes chaudes même en hiver, en plus elles avaient une odeur de vanille qui l'apaisait.

-«Mais... » marmonna Laink regardant Terra, triste.

-« T'en fais pas pour moi. »

Eux deux commencèrent à rire de cette situation embarrassante. Laink contemplait les lèvres de Terra, il voulait tellement les goûter, elles étaient pulpeuses et d'une couleur rose-bonbon qui lui donner envie de les croquer.

Les deux étaient figés là, les yeux rivés sur l'autre, désirant l'amour. Mais Laink ne put résister encore plus : Il se jeta sur les lèvres de son compagnon, heureux. Ce fut un moment magique inoubliable. Le baiser était tellement intense qu'ils ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Après cet instant fantastique, ils se séparèrent légèrement, laissant leurs visages toujours aussi proches. Leurs regards scintillaient de plaisir et d'amour qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer.

Soudainement, Laink le pris dans ses bras, la tête sur son torse et les bras autour de sa taille. Terra surpris, sourit et mis ses mains sur la tête de son petit-ami.

A présent, ils étaient ensemble, personne ne pouvait les séparer, ils s'aimaient et s'aimeront toujours, jusqu'à la mort.


End file.
